


The Job

by urfavehufflepuff



Series: First Time with a Merc. [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: Brief homophobia, Good Slade Wilson, Guns, Hacking, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romani Dick Grayson, Trans Dick Grayson, Undercover Missions, criminal underworld politics, mentions of human trafficking, weapon dealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavehufflepuff/pseuds/urfavehufflepuff
Summary: "Doesn't matter. Look at who you're dealing with," Dick gestures at himself before going back to cleaning the floor. "Codes can't stop me."Okay, Slade's got to admit that's kind of hot. He's right about Dick being a whizz with technology, and he may need someone like that with him on his next job…
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Original Male Character(s), Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, slade wilson & original male chatacter
Series: First Time with a Merc. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841521
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

> rereading my previous fics?? never heard of her.
> 
> Slade and Dick are a good team, and they're just starting to really use that to their advantage as they continue learning about each other
> 
> remember that just because it's fun doesn't mean it's legal. don't hack shit, kids, or at least don't get caught ;) aaaaand just an fyi a rubber ducky usb is a keystroke injection tool that looks harmless but can actually be a real pain in the ass

"You upset about being fired?" he asks, holding his breath as he prepares for a snide remark or a slap. Instead there's a scoff and a splash of ice water across his face.

"No, I'm delighted," Dick growls, "I'll clean that up, I just really wanted to do it."

The mercenary grimaces, wiping some of the water away from his eye.

"You'd better, little bird."

"Maybe if _somebody_ didn't try to off my friend in the police force, I'd still have that job and the guy who took the contract wouldn't have someone's glass of water thrown at him."

"Alright, _fine_. I shouldn't have accepted that contract, but she's still alive which is more than I can say for most of anyone else I've tried to kill."

Dick gives him an unamused look before snatching a towel from the counter and holding it out to Slade. Before the other man can take it, he pulls it back and gets down on the floor, using it to mop up the puddle of water around Slade's feet.

"That was _cold_ , Richard."

"Just say you're sorry. You made a shitty decision that I didn't catch in time because I thought I wouldn't have to _monitor_ your _online activities_ anymore, but apparently that's not the case."

Slade's upper lip twitches in annoyance as he tugs his shirt off, using whatever part that isn't soaked with water to pat his face dry.

"You still hack into my shit? Didn't I upgrade the security so you _wouldn't_ do that?!"

The boy chuckles, sitting back on his ankles to look up at the older man. What a smug little shit, yet for some reason Slade is… In love with him. He'll never tell Dick that, of course, because there's no way the boy could feel the same.

"Yeah, you did. Took me a minute and thirty seconds this time."

"But I created a new code--"

"Doesn't matter. Look at who you're dealing with," Dick gestures at himself before going back to cleaning the floor. "Codes can't stop me."

Okay, Slade's got to admit that's kind of hot. He's right about Dick being a whizz with technology, and he may need someone like that with him on his next job…

This is the first time he's ever been to Slade's _Lair of Destruction_ , even though the older man refuses to call it that. But the reason why he's here is even more exciting than the unofficial name.

"Hey, at least we don't have to fight each other this time," Dick grins.

Slade glances at him, then grunts. It's not like he really _wants_ to take Dick with him on this job, but the kid's got skills that he doesn't have. Plus having three people working toward the same goal will be better and more efficient than two in this case.

"You really gonna do this? Don't go all silent and broody on me here, this is going to be fun!"

 _'Not as quiet, but efficient.'_ Slade reminds himself.

"No, kitten, I'm just thinking."

"Oh, alright."

Dick watches as the older man sits down on the floor, sorting through his collection of weapons and eventually picking up an RPK and dismantling it for cleaning. Kind of an odd choice, considering where they are. But then again, he's Deathstroke the Terminator and Dick shouldn't be surprised by anything the man does anymore.

"Can you grab that box of 7.62s that's on the table over there, doll?"

"Only if you tell me why I couldn't bring my suit."

And there it is, always an ultimatum.

"Because I said so," he holds a hand out expectantly. "The box, Boy Wonder. Now."

The boy scoffs but grabs the box and sits down next to the older man.

"Mind if I watch?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Slade narrows his eye, but quickly turns back to his work after deciding that this isn't a battle worth fighting right now. The clinking of the cartridges as Slade pulls them out and arranges them in the 75round drum is soothing in a strange and disturbing way. Dick curls up on the floor and rests his head on top of one of the mercenary's thighs. He has no idea what the time is, as the place has no windows or… Anything, really. It's like a bomb shelter but classy. At least Slade has a bit of a standard when it comes to his more permanent living spaces.

"The reason why I didn't let you bring your suit is because you're gonna be wearing some gear that I've picked out for you."

Dick's head perks up. New gear? Picked out by _Slade?_ This oughta be good.

"Is it gonna be camo and orange?"

He rolls his eye, fighting back the smile that threatens to show itself.

"No, pretty bird. Just black and gold."

"So, what's this contract about? Is there a reason as to why you're wearing so much armor and I'm in… this?"

"Because you, pretty boy, need to get inside in order to hack their system. I'd let you plant a rubber ducky but it would be at too much of a risk for being found or somehow not working. So go in, entertain them a bit, then disappear and work your magic."

Dick gives him a frown before turning back to the mirror, chewing on his bottom lip as he watches the way the silk shoulder cape flows as he moves. Did Slade really pick this? He gingerly runs a hand up the jewelled sleeve and across his collarbone. It's... It's beautiful.

"And they'll just let me in?"

"Hell no. I just have an in with one of the men who's been invited, since I can't go with you this time. You're going to be his date."

Slade smirks when he hears Dick choke on air. He probably should have told the boy sooner, but teasing him is so much fun.

"Wait, so that's why… But, how? And I can't bring a bag because that'll be suspicious, and I can't just carry my laptop with me?"

"All of that has been taken care of, kitten. In a bit we'll go over the floorplans and I'll show you where your gear is being stashed. There's no way you'll be able to hack into this organization's security while running around in _that_ outfit," Slade takes the boy's hand and pulls him close. "Trust me, everything will be okay. This armor is just a precaution, and everything is planned down to the slightest _blink_. Nothing will happen to you while you're vulnerable."

Dick swallows thickly as he presses his face into Slade's chest. Time to take a leap of faith, right?

"His name is Fahad Sayegh, and I trust him with my life. I'm handing _you_ over to him for tonight, after all. Now, remember that you need to be quiet at first. If they figure out someone has gotten into their system then they'll go into lockdown. Get the information without alerting them, then do what you do best and wreak havoc on their network."

Dick smiles at the slight praise. This seems to be easy enough, and it's not the first time he's gone into an underworld gala. It's just his first time doing it with a merc.

"Got it."

Slade gives him a quick kiss before turning back to finish strapping his gun holsters into place. Both men glance at each other when there's a soft knock on the door, and Slade grins.

"Answer it, pretty boy. That's your date."

After taking a deep breath, Dick opens the door. There's a tall man standing there and Dick is immediately infatuated by his dark eyes. They're gorgeous.

"You must be Grayson," he smiles sweetly as he extends his hand out. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" Dick takes his hand and the man gives it a firm shake.

"Yes, it has all been pleasant so do not worry yourself."

He steps past the boy and into Slade's home, looking around a bit before approaching the mercenary.

"I see you're just as _boring_ as ever, Slade."

"Sometimes, boring is good, Fahad. I see you're as elaborate as ever with that decked out sherwani. Couldn't find anything to your liking back at home?"

"You know I can't show up to these events in the clothing I enjoy most. Certain appearances need to be upheld."

Both men laugh as they exchange a kiss on the cheek. Dick slowly shuts the door and slinks around to the side of the room to plop himself on one of the cushioned chairs. It's best if he stays out of their way, as they know this business a little bit better than he does. Plus they're running the whole operation, so there isn't much need for him as of right now.

"You didn't tell me that your boy would be so beautiful, Wilson. I would have prepared myself better. However I am glad that our outfits are color coordinated. I assume you had something to do with this?"

Dick feels his face heat up a bit and Slade smirks.

"I did. Knowing someone's favorite colors pays off from time to time. I knew you'd go for black and gold, so I made sure my kitten would be wearing the same."

"As prepared as ever, I see. Grayson, would you care to join us? It may be a good idea to make sure we all know what our part is in this evil scheme."

Oh, time to get his hands dirty. Dick grins as he hops up and makes his way over to the other men.

"You seem very enthusiastic. It's refreshing."

"Well, it's not every day that I get to do this kind of thing. I'm pretty excited."

"He's perfect for the job, too. Fantastic at deception and anything tech. Not to mention he's also an acrobat and extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat."

Dick feels his heart flutter a bit. He knows Slade is just giving a pitch as he tries to sell him; trying to convince Fahad that he's really worth having around, but he still gets a tingly feeling. Fahad nods, then turns to the boy.

"You're gorgeous, so many will attempt to make conversation with you. Act foolish; be an airhead. They will not suspect someone of that nature to be involved in any foul play. And if that person is, they would surely let something spill."

Okay, that makes sense. He can do that.

"So, basically just hang off your arm and giggle a lot?"

"Precisely."

Dick glances at Slade, who wraps an arm around him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, kitten. Just act a little ditzy and slutty and you'll have access to anything in the place."

"What about my gear?"

"It was put in place by none other than me. I shared a meal with the organization's boss this afternoon and was able to slip away to plant the bag." Fahad says. "Well then, sounds like it's time for a party."

The house where the crime gala is being held is enormous, and Dick is sure that it's got to be at least the size of the mansion. Probably even bigger.

"Now, to be convincing, what should I call you?"

"Hm?"

He turns back to Fahad, confusion apparent on his face.

"A 'pet name'. Slade calls you a kitten, or a pretty bird; it's very intimate and one would assume there is some form of relationship between the two of you. We want to emulate that tonight."

_'Oh. Right.'_

Dick slides a hand up Fahad's arm, leaning into him as they get closer to the doors.

"Whatever comes to mind. Should sound natural when you call me it, right?"

"Very well, _inayya."_

Never let it be said that criminals don't know how to dress. Dick feels like these people are even more elaborate than the ones who attend Bruce's galas, and he's glad that Slade was the one to pick his outfit for the night. He definitely fits in. There are a few cheerful formalities once they enter the ballroom, but after that everything seems a bit… stiff. They're dressed to the nines and the atmosphere is dripping of gold and money, and the attitude of the people is just as pretentious. Barely a minute passes before they're being approached by an older woman in a stunning emerald dress.

"Sayegh, how lovely to see you tonight."

Dick glances up at the man as the two exchange a kiss on the cheek.

"And you, Lady Blackwood. Does the shipment live up to your expectations?"

The woman smiles, and it sends a shiver down Dick's spine. She may be gorgeous, but holy shit is she scary.

"The best I've ever received. I will be in touch."

She gives Dick a once-over and her smile falters, but before anything is said she turns and walks away.

"Pay her no mind, _inayya_. She is merely jealous that she is not the one to be on my arm tonight."

The next to greet them is a man who looks like he just stepped out of a high-end jewelry store, and Dick can't stop staring at his hands as they wave through the air when he talks.

"So then I was like, 'You wanna take it there, buddy?!' and then he whipped a gun on me! So I smacked 'em and then shot the bitch dead."

"I see. I assume you used the firearm you purchased from me?"

"Hell yeah I did! Best shit I ever got my stinkin' hands on!" he then turns to Dick and winks. "You ever get bored with this guy here gimme a call, sweet cheeks."

Fahad frowns, but Dick just laughs.

After another few minutes of entertaining the boisterous and mildly offensive man, the two turn to mingle with the other side of the ballroom.

"Are you truly okay with others speaking to you like that?" the man asks as he places his hand on the small of Dick's back.

"Well, yeah. I get it all the time. Comes in handy though, huh? People are easily distracted by looks."

Fahad purses his lips as he watches the other guests.

"I guess so. Many have arrived, so it won't be long before you can slip away. I will stay here unless you need me, understand?" he whispers into Dick's ear.

"How much?"

They both jump when a man appears behind them. Dick immediately doesn't like him, and he subconsciously clings to Fahad as the stranger steps closer.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, _how much?"_

Fahad narrows his eyes, looking the other man up and down before straightening himself up to his full height.

"The boy is not for sale, so take your business elsewhere."

The expression on him doesn't change, but his cold, dead eyes are no longer on Dick as he turns to Fahad.

"Oh, _everything_ is for sale. Name your price, because I won't be leaving without your boy-toy."

His blood runs cold as he listens to the man talk about him as if he were an item. Well, he really shouldn't be surprised. He's surrounded by some of the most heinous people in the world, and that includes the worst of the worst: people who run human trafficking rings.

"It is like I said before, _the boy is not for sale._ Now leave us, before I gut your sorry excuse for a body in the middle of this godforsaken room."

That seems to put the man off, because his eyes widen, then he turns and stalks away.

"Who was that?"

"Logan Lee." Fahad spits out. "He controls the largest trafficking ring in the United States. If he gets his hands on you, you'd never be the same. That is, if you were ever recovered."

"...Good to know." Dick growls.

At least he knows who will get his full attention after this. Well, it's high time he got cracking, so he slips away from his date and out the side doors into the courtyard.

He's just about to turn down the hallway that has his precious bag when he runs right into what he can only assume is a form of security guard.

"Hey, the fuck are you doing in here?!"

_'Act dumb act dumb act dumb--'_

"Whaddya mean? I was just looking around," Dick smiles sweetly. "Is that not allowed?"

The man grabs him and begins to forcefully drag him toward the door.

"Wait! Wait, I didn't really mean to wander off, I just got bored. My date left me all alone and I don't know anyone else here…" he pouts, positioning himself in front of the man after the grip on him loosens.

"That's too bad, but you're not allowed back here."

"Wait! I don't want to go back to the ballroom!"

The guard pauses, brows knitting together as he looks down at the boy.

"Please?" Dick whispers as he glides his hands across the other man's chest, squeezing lightly. "Just tell me what you want me to do. I'm yours if you let me stay here."

The man laughs, grabbing one of Dick's wrists and twisting his arm behind his back as he pushes him forward.

"Sorry, kid. I'm not a fag."

"Good thing I've got a cunt then, isn't it?"

"What--"

Taking advantage of the surprised reaction, Dick slips away and jabs two of his fingers into the front of the man's throat. He falls to the floor with a loud thump, and Dick steps over the hopefully-just-unconscious body.

"Coulda gone a lot better for you."

He runs down the hallway and snatches the bag that holds his change of clothes and the laptop he needs. Time to get down to business. He continues down the hallway until he reaches an unassuming door on his left.

"Here we go…"

Once inside he slips out of the outfit that Slade chose for the gala and puts on the more practical, lightweight tactical gear he's more accustomed to. And shit, this gear is really nice. Guess it pays off to be a gun for hire. He grabs the earpiece and puts it on.

"Slade? You there?"

_"Hello, pretty bird. I take it everything went swimmingly?"_

He stuffs his previous clothing into the bag and makes his way deeper into the room. 

"I got a possibly unconscious guard outside and a lunch date with Logan Lee. So yeah, things are great."

There should be a computer here somewhere… Or at least something he can exploit. Could be a tablet. Or phone. Anything, really. He spots a smartphone sitting on one of the desks near the window, and he pulls out his laptop and gets to work.

"It looks like I'm going to have to manually hack into this thing. Got any pattern ideas? They aren't stupid and all use the same one, are they?"

_"No, baby. Just get past the lockscreen and you'll be good to go."_

Okay, that's easy, as long as he doesn't trip any security they put in place.

"Have they enabled USB debugging?" he asks as he pulls out a data cable.

_"Most likely."_

He checks the manufacturing and model, then decides that ADB would be best for this situation. He connects the two devices, and a few minutes later he's in.

"Now, what am I looking for?"

There's rapid gunfire on the other end of the line, and Dick rolls his eyes.

"Guess I'm on my own right now."

He ends up just transferring everything over to the laptop because why not. Now the fun part begins: fuck shit up.

He crashed the entire system. Everything. He's never felt so mischievous in his _life_. Time to blast.

"You sure Fahad doesn't need backup?"

_"He's already with me. Just leave through one of the windows, we'll find you."_

Go figure. No way Fahad would stick around the ballroom after getting the 'okay' from Slade, and Dick is grateful for that. The last thing he wants is to accidentally get his new friend killed. He straps the bag to his back and opens the window, leaping forward and into the tree that stands just outside.

"I'm in a tree, so come and get me oh knight in shining kevlar."

_"Shut up, princess."_

"I have to say, we three make quite the team."

Slade chuckles as he hands his friend a glass of wine.

"I appreciate your help, Fahad. I'm sure you want to stay away from them for a while now, although I doubt they believe you were involved in any way.'

"Oh, I was not going to be contacting them again after tonight. I hired you to help me do this for a reason. The money will be transferred to your account within the hour."

Dick smiles softly as he listens to the exchange in the other room. It's nice that Slade has friends. He's never met anyone the other man trusts before, and he thinks it's safe to say that he approves of Fahad. After changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt, he joins the other two men in the kitchen.

" _Inayya_ , I have yet to thank you for your work. You've saved the both of us from a lot of trouble," he smiles. "I've arranged for you to receive something as well, as a gift and reward for your flawless execution of the plan."

Woah wait hold up what?! That wasn't part of… Huh.

"Don't look so surprised. This is the least I can do for you. It should arrive at your apartment within a day or so."

"So… Fahad? He a weapons dealer or something?"

Slade scoffs, turning to glance at Dick who has been fiddling with an old DS for the past hour.

"Fahad is the most honest and loyal man you'll ever meet, who also happens to have one of the most dishonest jobs out there. If you need to disappear, he's your guy. He'll set you up with a new name, new face, and pristine documentation for any country of your choice. Dealing weapons is just a side job for him."

"Huh, good to know. Anyway, I should probably head back to my place. I want to start working on that son of a bitch Logan."

Dick pauses when he sees an ornate box sitting on his kitchen table.

"What..."

He runs his fingers across the black and gold wrapping, flipping the tag over. All his fears subside as he reads the short note that was left for him.

_.أسمع أنك تعرف العربية_

_.كتعبير صغير عن امتناني, أرجوك اقبل هذه الهدية_

He smiles, carefully unfolding the paper to reveal a wooden box with a carving of Bastet on the lid. He opens it and immediately takes a step back, suddenly feeling very embarrassed and a bit unworthy. In the box sits a golden dagger encrusted with emeralds. Fighting the urge to just turn around and run back out the door, Dick whips out his phone and calls Slade.

_"What?"_

"Slade what the fuck?! Did you know Fahad would give me this?!" he panics. "I can't accept this!"

_"So the knife arrived? Good. I helped him pick it out."_

And then the bastard hangs up, and Dick is left standing alone in his apartment with a gift that probably costs more than eight years of college education.

**Author's Note:**

> dick's got a sugar daddy
> 
> i feel like i should be citing my references in APA 7th Edition Formatting
> 
> can you tell i'm bitter about school or is it not that obvious yet
> 
> and don't throat jab anybody, that can kill them


End file.
